Nightmare
by Natsumi Omura
Summary: “Você é real Sesshoumaru? Eu posso te ver, posso te ouvir, mas por que dizem que eu estou louca?” Perguntou Rin “Eu sou real, porque você acredita que sou” Respondeu segurando a mão da menina e ajudando a pular daquele prédio.


**Sinopse – "**Você é real Sesshoumaru? Eu posso te ver, posso te ouvir, mas por que dizem que eu estou louca?" Perguntou Rin "Eu sou real, porque você acredita que sou" Respondeu segurando a mão da menina e ajudando a pular daquele prédio.

**Betada pela Ane.**

**Nightmare **

**Parte Primeira –**

Um anjo de cabelos pratas.

_Tocar você faz com que me sinta vivo, _

_Tocar você faz com que eu morra por dentro_

Ela o viu, sim ele estava lá, ao lado dela, ao lado do balanço que usava para brincar.

Cada detalhe dele era tão real.

Cabelos pratas, olhos de uma cor que não sabia definir, marcas em cada lado da bochecha, uma lua na testa.

Ele era _real._

Rin via aquele ser tão belo ao seu lado.

Seria ele um anjo?

Rin sorriu para o homem de cabelos pratas ao seu lado, ele não correspondeu o sorriso, mas sentou-se na grama esverdeada e ficou ao lado dela todo o tempo que se seguia, à tarde, quando ela se cansou daquela brincadeira infantil, levantou-se do balanço e correu para dentro de sua casa, ele a seguiu.

Tinha feito um amigo, e seu nome era Sesshoumaru.

A menina de oito anos, em seu mundo de contos de fadas, estava feliz.

**Parte Segunda – **

Amigo imaginário

_Por que eu estou sozinha? _

_Eu estou sozinha, _

_Eu compreenderei que isso é um sonho_

_**Morte: Cessação definitiva da vida; falecimento. **_

A noticia da morte de sua família tinha sido um choque para a pequena menina de oito anos.

Morte?

O que seria morte?

Ela nunca mais iria vê-los?

E por que ela estava chorando?

Perguntou tudo isso a Sesshoumaru, mas ele não respondeu, ele nunca respondia nada que ela perguntava. Sesshoumaru quase não falava, embora estivesse _sempre _ao lado dela. Sempre, sempre ali, vendo-a dormir, vendo-a acordar.

Os médicos perguntaram à pequena menina com quem ela falava, ela apontou para o amigo, mas eles nada viam.

"_Tudo bem, é normal"_ Dizia os médicos _"Com a perda ela precisou inventar um amigo imaginário, um dia ele irá sumir."._

Mas não sumiu.

**Parte terceira –**

Matar

_Estou me arruinando,_

_Estou decaindo _

_Estou me afogando _

_Ajude-me a respirar!_

_Estou me machucando,_

_Perdi tudo isso_

_Estou perdendo _

_Ajude-me a respirar_

_**Alucinação é a percepção real de um objeto que não existe.**_

Aquele orfanato era diferente do seu mundo de contos de fadas.

Tinha várias crianças com quem ela podia brincar isso era fato. Mas nenhuma ela procurava. Não queria ter outros amigos, ela tinha Sesshoumaru.

Rin já tinha dez anos.

Todos tinham medo dela.

E por que não ter? Ela falava sozinha, ela sorria para o nada, ela não brincava com ninguém. Algumas crianças não queriam mais ela lá, em seus mundos, e em um dia quente de verão, quando as freiras não se preocupavam em olha-las, eles a levaram a um lugar e a espancaram. Sesshoumaru olhou tudo e a única palavra que pronunciou foi a que mudou a vida de Rin para sempre.

"_Mate-os"_

Matar? O que era matar? Ela não entendia, mas ele, o seu único amigo, mandou que ela fizesse isso. E Rin não iria desobedecer.

Pegou uma faca na cozinha, esperou as crianças que a espancaram dormirem, e uma a uma ela cortou seus pescoços. Não ouve gritos, não ouve testemunhas. Só o silêncio e uma lamina afiada.

"_Bom trabalho" _Ele disse, sorrindo pela primeira vez para ela.

Sim, ela estava feliz novamente.

**Parte quarta –**

Loucura.

_Eu nunca realmente me senti muito bem _

_Eu nunca sei por que, _

_Tudo que eu sei_

_É que tenho alguma coisa errada_

_**A esquizofrenia é uma doença mental grave, entre os sintomas estão às alterações do pensamento, alucinações, delírios e embotamento emocional com perda de contacto com a realidade.**_

Louca? Ela era louca?

Insanidade, loucura, esquizofrenia. Tudo isso foi diagnosticado para Rin. Psicólogo idiota, ele não sabia de nada! Ela não era louca! Não tinha culpa que somente ela via Sesshoumaru, o seu anjo.

Ele era seu anjo, somente dela. Devia ser por isso que as outras pessoas não poderiam vê-lo.

A lamina afiada daquela faca, cheia de sangue de crianças que fizeram mal a ela, fora encontrada nas coisas de Rin. E ela foi acusada de homicídio. Levada a um especialista ela disse o porquê de ter feito aquilo.

Respondeu que Sesshoumaru havia mandado.

Grande erro.

A camisa que colocaram na pobre criança de dez anos a apertava, ela estava com medo, mas Sesshoumaru, o seu anjo, estava ao seu lado. Quando foi colocada naquele carro para ser levada a algum lugar que Rin não conhecia, Sesshoumaru sentou-se ao lado dela. _"Vai ficar tudo bem, eu estou aqui." _E ela rapidamente sorriu e respondeu._ "Sim, eu sei."_

**Parte quinta –**

Pesadelo

_Pelas coisas em que tenho que acreditar,_

_O lugar que escolhi, foi dentro desta cela._

_Em que a chave é a liberdade. _

_Não posso escapar nunca mais._

Presa naquela escuridão, sem chances de ver a luz do sol novamente. Rin chorava. Não sabia o que era aquilo tudo, aquele quarto escuro onde fora presa, não tinha janelas, mas ela sabia que em sua frente havia uma pesada porta de ferro por onde uma vez ao dia vinha algo para ela comer. Seus gritos não eram escutados, seus suspiros eram abafados.

Ela estava só, naquele pesadelo que se tornara sua vida.

Por que isso tinha que ter acontecido com ela? Ela era uma boa menina, muito boa. Nunca tinha feito mal a ninguém. Ela não tinha culpa de ter matado aquelas três crianças! Eles tinham espancado-a antes, ela somente obedeceu ao que Sesshoumaru havia dito.

Sesshoumaru. Onde ele estaria? Ali naquela escuridão ela não via o explendor de seus cabelos pratas.

Sesshoumaru, seu anjo da salvação, ou seria da perdição?

Pesadelo estava presa num pesadelo sem fim. Queria voltar a ter sonhos bons, queria dormir e sonhar com sua casa e sua família, mas vinha somente imagens distorcidas de algo ruim.

Família.

Doía tanto lembrar deles. Mortos, por alguém. Ela entrara em casa e lá estava os corpos deles, esfaqueados. Sangue, vermelho, rubro, espalhados pela sala de estar antes perfeita.

A cabeça de seu pai em uma bandeja de prata, adornada com flores. Pesadelos, pesadelos, pesadelos. Por que ela tinha que lembrar deles justo naquele momento?

Foi naquele dia que Sesshoumaru apareceu. O anjo, ou demônio pessoal da menina Rin.

Ela tinha que lembrar de algo,_ "Lembre-se Rin, lembre-se"_, Ela repetia mentalmente tentando puxar qualquer resquício de sua memória. Quem foi quem matou eles? Quem fora o bárbaro que esfaqueou sua mãe, seu pai, seu irmão mais velho, cortou-lhe a cabeça do pai? Quem? Quem?

Na escuridão ela não lembrava, e Sesshoumaru, pela primeira vez, não estava ali para ajudar.

**Parte sexta –**

Insanidade

_Estou começando a aprender os propósitos do sofrimento. _

_O refúgio de sua presença acolhedora faz com que eu tema a escuridão que inunda_

Paredes brancas.

Paredes brancas.

Paredes lisas.

Paredes.

Gritos de dor.

Ela queria sair dali.

Aquele lugar apertado estava matando-a pouco a pouco.

Hospício.

Gritos de loucura.

Insanidade.

O quarto, pequeno e frio, revestido de um material almofadado, impedia que uma Rin de quinze anos tentasse novamente se matar. Ela queria ser livre, ser livre daquilo tudo. Tentou cortar seus pulsos com uma faca da cozinha, mas acordou dias depois na ala hospitalar. Ela era um perigo para si mesmo, era isso que os médicos diziam.

"_Sesshoumaru, tire-me daqui, por favor." _Ela implorava para o seu anjo prateado a sua frente. A camisa de força não deixava faze-la qualquer movimento. O anjo meneou a cabeça. Abaixou-se perto de sua amiga e encostou sua testa na dela.

"_Não posso" _Respondeu calmamente "_Você se lembra de alguma coisa?"._

Rin sorriu. _"Sim" _E ela lembrou do balanço que usava quando pequena, lembrando quando foi a primeira vez que conheceu seu amigo.

"_Quando eu sair, vamos brincar Sesshoumaru? Vamos balançar naquele lugar, você me empurrara?"_

Ele suspirou, esperava outra resposta dela.

"_Quando chegar a hora, sim."_

E a hora do fim já se aproximava.

**Parte sétima e ultima –**

Morte.

_Eu tentei tanto  
E cheguei tão longe  
Mas no fim, isso não tem importância  
Eu tive que cair para perder tudo._

_**A loucura ou insânia é segundo a psicologia uma condição da mente humana caracterizada por pensamentos considerados "anormais" pela sociedade**_

Do alto daquele prédio Rin sorriu, andando calmamente pela borda. Seria uma longa queda se ela caísse mais de trinta andares. Conseguira escapar de sua cela, ainda não tinham percebido a fuga da detenta Rin, acusada de ser uma psicopata homicida.

A camisola branca que usava trepidava com o vento, os cabelos castanhos, mal tratados pelos anos presas, esvoaçavam. Mas ela não deixava de sorrir. Atrás dela Sesshoumaru. Sempre ele, seu anjo, seu demônio, seu eu interior.

"_Então recordaste?" _Ele perguntou, sentando-se na borda daquele prédio, Rin o acompanhou. Olhou para seu amigo e sorriu.

"_Sim" _Respondeu sem qualquer vestígio de tristeza em sua voz "_Eu os matei, não? Eu lembrei, foi no dia em que você apareceu.". _

"_Percebes então o seu crime." _Sesshoumaru falou, entrelaçando sua mão nas da adolescente. _"Você, uma menina de oito anos, matou sua própria família." _

"_É eu sei. Lembrei de tudo. Da faca que usei, de como arrastei o corpo de minha mãe pela sala de jantar, de como cortei a cabeça de meu pai, foi trabalhoso com aquela faca, então eu peguei um cutelo, foi como cortar manteiga" _Nenhum arrependimento, nada. Ela falava com tanta calma que pela primeira vez o anjo de cabelos pratas sorriu acalentando a jovem. _""_

"_Doía tanto." _Continuou a narrar "_Quando meu pai tocava em mim daquela maneira, sabe? Acho que um pai não deveria fazer isso com sua própria filha. Eu me sentia mal. Toda noite ele entrava em meu quarto e fazia aquilo comigo, dizia que eu era a filhinha do papai."._

Rin chorava. O vento, agora mais forte, balançava mais os cabelos dela, a idéia de pular daquele lugar estava cada vez mais agradável.

"_Minha mãe sabia. Ela nada fazia nada. E meu irmão, aquele tolo, morreu por não ser forte o suficiente e defender a irmã mais nova." _Ela terminou de contar os fatos, levantou-se do parapeito do prédio e olhou para o céu. _"Eu devo pagar, sim eu devo. Pelo meu erro, pela minha insanidade." _

"_Deve, você sabe que deve." _Sesshoumaru disse, levantando-se também e olhando para a queda. "_É uma queda bem alta, não acha?" _

"_Não me importo, meu crime foi grave, a queda somente me ajudará a saldá-lo" _Rin sorriu, olhando para o seu anjo. "_Você é real, Sesshoumaru? Eu posso te ver, posso te ouvir, mas por que dizem que eu estou louca?". _Perguntou, tocando o rosto dele.

"_Eu sou real, porque você acredita que eu sou. Sou sua sanidade, que se separou de seu corpo no dia em que você fez aquilo, eu sou tudo aquilo que você queria guardar tudo que queria proteger. Eu sou seu anjo, seu eterno anjo." _Respondeu segurando a mão da jovem menina ao seu lado. "_Esta pronta?" _

"_Sim" _Concordou apertando a mão de seu amigo. "_Sabe, acho que te amo." _

"_Eu sei." _Ele respondeu. "_Quem sabe em uma outra vida, um dia pudéssemos ficar juntos?" _

"_Seria ótimo, eu adoraria." _Sorriu pela ultima vez para o seu amigo, e pulou do prédio.

Não demorou mais do que vinte segundos para que o jovem corpo de uma mente insana caísse sobre um carro qualquer no meio da rua. Em cima do prédio uma figura translúcida de um ser de cabelos pratas observava com um triste sorriso.

"_Até a próxima."_

_**Fim**_

**Coisas sobre qualquer coisa.**

Minha primeira fic que termina mal. Eu tava mesmo mal pra escrever isso, sinceramente eu geralmente não escrevo coisas tão depressivas, mas depois de passar por maus bocados na minha vida pessoal eu só conseguia ter pensamentos negativos e num dia saiu essa fic. Tenho somente a dizer que talvez ela tenha se inspirado em parte nos meus problemas psicológicos que não é necessário ser comentado nesta coluna pós-fic (Hum, talvez eu precise mesmo mostrar isso pra minha psicóloga -.-) Querem um conselho? Quando tentarem se matar façam de maneira correta senão vocês podem acabar tendo que fazer lavagem estomacal e acordando num hospital -.-'' OMG eu to dando dicas de como se mata? Eu sou uma negação ¬¬

Enfias, em todo caso, acho que essa será a minha ÚNICAfanfic com um final tão ruim assim, odeio matar meus personagens ¬¬

Tomara que eu tenha passado bem a parte insana da Rin. A história para quem não entendeu, é a seguinte:

Rin, fazia parte de uma família problemática, o pai a estuprava, sua mãe sabia, mas não fazia nada, e seu irmão era incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa para ajudar a irmã. Com oito anos ela começou a ficar insana, matou a mãe, o pai e o irmão. Depois disso ela encontrou Sesshoumaru, que seria uma analogia a sua parte sã que tinha que sobreviver de algum modo. Ele era seu anjo, era aquilo que ela tinha perdido de bom da infância, era o amor dela, a sua esperança o seu "eu" interior, ninguém podia vê-lo porque ele não existia.

Ela foi mandada para um orfanato, onde por ser uma estranha foi espancada por alguns internos. Sesshoumaru a mandou matar os seus agressores, já que isso faria ela se sentisse melhor (Outra analogia dizendo que mesmo Sesshoumaru, sua parte boa, pode ter pensamentos ruins e desejo de vingança, o que é bom pode ser mal) Depois de feito, ela foi mandada a um sanatório. Tentou se matar mudou-se mandada para uma prisão especial onde não poderia atentar contra a própria vida.

No fim ela se lembra de tudo, se tornando uma suicida, mas ainda amando seu anjo e o seu demônio pessoal. Sesshoumaru o seu eu.

Pronto, resumidamente é isso, o título da fic é "Pesadelo" A capa da fic está no meu profile.

Abaixo do título dos capítulos há fragmentos de músicas, por ordem são elas:

– **Slept So Long; Jay Gordon; Trilha Sonora do filme A Rainha dos Condenados;**

– **Nightmare; Do anime Jigoku Shoujo;**

– **Duvet; BoA; Do Anime Serial experiment Lain;**

– **Shine; Mr. Big; Do Anime Hellsing;**

– **Shell; Bana; Do Anime Witch Hunter Robin; **

– **Half Pain; ****Bana; Do Anime Witch Hunter Robin; **

– **In The End; Linkin Park**

Beijos para todos. E quem sabe eu faça outra fic com essa temática, não sei, quem sabe se eu receber pedidos XD.


End file.
